


Pretty Little Witch

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Rogue Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once hydra, always hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Witch

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A RAPE FIC!!! please do not report it if it makes you uncomfortable, i have tagged it accordingly. The characters are OOC for a reason, they are rogue. This means their aren't the super heroes we know and love. They all have a bad streak and i plan to exploit it.

James, as he had so recently learned to be called again, watched the witch. In all his time with Hyrda, in all the things that he had seen, she was still unnatural. Of all the potentials to be unlocked, telekinesis? Really? It looked and sounded like a bad drug trip. Then her brother, sad thing he guessed, he couldn't imagine how that must have felt. 

Honestly, he didn't care enough to try. 

All he knew was Steve trusted her, and she was there to help protect him-James- along side with the birds and the Antman. Strange group. 

He continued to watch her, waiting until she was obviously aware- and uncomfortable- under his scrutiny. It'd been a long time since he'd felt something, anything like this. A tightening in his groin, cock against trousers and he chewed the pad of his flesh thumb, blue eyes raking along the back of her legs as she stood there, speaking to Clint and Steve like he didn't exist. 

She knew, she read minds. There was no way she hadn't already taken a peak in his to see what it was he was looking at, currently, it was her ass. He imagined it'd be curved perfectly to fit in his hand if he convinced her to ride him . 

His eyes took on an unfocused edge as he thought about that in more detail. He'd look to anyone like he had just begun to zone out. Not to Wanda. Magic or not, a woman always knew when a man's thoughts turned to her. He shifted in his seat a bit, making the tenting in his trousers less noticeable. 

When Steve and Clint left their hideout, James was left alone with the pretty witch. "Wanda.." He spoke softly, just enough to get her attention. To draw her closer. 

Once he was a man of character, not anymore.   
As soon as she was in reach, in his mind he pretended she knew what he had wanted the minute he spoke her name, he had her on her back on the low table. The rickety piece rocked under her weight, and his cybernetic hand closed around her throat. "Hush little witch, they can't hear you anyways. " 

He frowned as she fought him, he didn't like any of that. So he lifted her, slamming her back down hard enough to splinter the table and knock the wind from her lungs. His metal arm locked up tight, whirring and grinding as the plates shift to make it an unmovable force. His flesh hand worked up under her skirt, mindful not to rip anything. He didn't want anything to negate the idea that he was Bucky again, Steve's Bucky. Infallible to a fault, from what he understood he could never do any wrong. Sorry Steve, he was about to be very wrong. 

Her hand reached out, caressing his face in a way a lover might. Well, if your lover had tazers for fingers. She zapped him just as his fingers brushed along her upper, inner thigh. So close to his prize. He yelped, but if anything he only pressed her harder into the table as she squirmed and fought. He liked the fight, it made it so much better when they fell. 

He slapped her, hard. Hard enough to split her lip, but with the myriad of other injuries she had sustained in that last fight it merely blended in. It should have broken his heart to see a woman beaten and close to tears as she was. All it did was make him want to get to the point faster. So he did, freeing himself and tugging her panties aside. Her skirt hiked up over her hips so he could watch as he slid into her. 

Lining up, his eyes found her face. She was furious, terrified, and clearly betrayed. He watched a bit of her die as he pressed in. Slowly, so slowly, as to savor every incredible inch. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, just to feel her body wrapped tight and warm around him. He rocked his hips back and forth, the muscles of her body shifting around him as her slim legs kicked, trying to get purchase to shove him out. She clawed along his arm, zap after zap falling uselessly against the metal alloy. Her fight only made him want to fuck her harder. 

He thrust harder, particularly rough now as she fought against him. His flesh hand curled around one thigh and in combination with the cybernetic arm he lifted her off the table and against the wall. Fucking her properly, his thumb brushed up to her jaw, tipping her head away as he pressed kisses along her neck, stubble brushing the sensitive skin. He spoke, as he reached his peak, he wouldn't come inside her, no. That would be asking for trouble, at least, not where the evidence would be left. “Open your mouth.” Was all he said, in her mother tongue. Ruining the sound of her home for at least a little while as he pulled free, forcing her to her knees. When she didn't obey, didn't part her lips as requested, he slapped her again. Not quite as hard this time, but enough to make her gasp and that was all he needed. His thumb slid in, holding her jaw down to keep her open as he slid his cock into her mouth. The intent was made clear, he was going to force her to swallow her shame. 

Forcing her to taste herself off his cock was nearly enough to send him off, yet he held out. “Bite me, you'll pay.” He offered before slipping his thumb free, leaving her lips to stretch around his thickness. His metal hand curled into her hair, tangling in the long length as he dragged her back and forth along his shaft. Another moment more and a gag of her own doing- overzealous little bitch- and he came, hard. Painting the inside of her throat with his seed before pulling her off and dropping her aside. 

“You tell anyone about this, I will take your tongue for my own.” Tucking himself away , he left her there, on her knees. Used, and more broken than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a Kudos if you enjoyed, as well as any constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
